Tangled
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: My Christmas gift to Livi-love featuring "The Chipmunk Song  Don't be late for Christmas".


**This is my Christmas gift to Livi-love, posted to share with her permission. The song within the one shot that I'm going off of is the one version recently sung by Hawk Nelson, titled The chipmunk song (Don't be late for Christmas). The lyrics are in italics.**

* * *

**Tangled**

Mikey was jittery and almost unable to contain his excitement. Everything was coming together for the Christmas eve dinner that night. The days seemed to stretch on and on, but it was finally almost here. Finally! No more planning, no more waiting, the work was almost done. It was almost time for friends and family to get together.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. _

Yeah, he couldn't wait. Everyone was coming this year. Same as last year. The Damyio, Usagi, Gen… He almost wished Gen wasn't coming. The rhino had yet to return his last Silver Sentry comic. And that was the limited edition one too. The most important in that collection. Maybe he'd sick Raph on Gen again. He snickered. The first time was hilarious. Both Leo and Usagi looked ready to snap at the wrestling and fighting between the turtle and rhino. Once the two had been pried apart, Usagi managed to get Gen to promise to bring Mikey's things back. He was glad, there was no doubt about that. He just wanted his favorite comic back.

Though he couldn't dwell on that now. It was slowly drawing up to Christmas dinner. And even more guests would be coming. Leatherhead, Professor Honeycutt, the homeless professor, two buddies of the homeless professor's, Angel, April and Casey too. And the lair smelled delicious. The turkey was nearly done. He'd better go check on it and peek in on Leo's peanut butter bars one more time. It looked awesome right before Leo put it in the fridge to chill the night before. One look and sniff wouldn't hurt. And after dinner was the gift exchange. He couldn't wait to see the expressions of their friend's faces. But secretly, ok not so secretly, he couldn't wait to see what gift he would be given.

_Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop. We can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late. _

He made a beeline for the kitchen to go snoop in on those peanut butter bars. He opened the fridge, peeled back the cover of the container and sniffed. Mmmm… They smelled delicious. All that chocolate and peanut butter. It had to be the best desert ever for Christmas. He couldn't believe how it had tasted when April first brought the recipe over a couple years ago. Right then and there he had declared that someone would make it every year. He had made it last year, Leo this year, and next year it was Don's turn. It wasn't too hard to make. Mikey rubbed his chin as he shut the fridge door. They should make it more than just Christmas time.

"Whatcha doin' goofball?" a voice asked gruffly from behind.

Mikey turned around, a grin across his face. "Looking at the bars bro. They look so good."

"They're always good," Raph snickered, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen doorway.

He laughed. "You got that right. It's the best non-cooking desert ever."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Come on, Leo wants us to finish the decorating."

"K, just a sec." He quickly peeked at the turkey, satisfied that it was looking delicious and followed Raph out of the kitchen, his grin remaining in place. It was just that time when no one could be sad or mad, just happy. Entering the living area, they found Leo and Don pulling out long strings of Christmas lights out of a box. Since when had those come? He had no idea, but he was all for the lights.

"Where'd those come from?" Raph asked, looking down at the box.

"April had them," Leo answered. "Seems she'd been collecting quite a few over the years and doesn't use them all."

"So she brought them over a few hours ago," Don continued. "We just have to unravel them and string them up."

Mikey leaned over the box and started pulling out a strand. "No problemo bro. How long can it take to untangle this?"

"Don't jinx it Mikey," Raph threatened. "We don't have time to be here all day."

"How long do we have before the guests arrive Don?" Leo asked, pulling out one particularly long strand.

"Guess… probably three hours."

A few moans erupted at that. Mikey knew it wasn't much time. But he was happy. It was so close.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. _

"Well let's just get working on it one strand at a time," Leo sighed, finding himself working at three strands tangled together as soon as he picked up one.

Two hours passed as each one finally let out a groan, frustration evident throughout the room. Mikey pulled at the strand of lights around his left arm, not getting anywhere after finding that the rest of it was wrapped around Raph's leg. He slowly let his gaze travel over his brothers, a grin slowly working its way across his face. The way the lights were wrapped around them, they had become the Christmas tree instead of decorating the lair itself. A pile of turtles and lights sprawled across the floor.

"Leo, get yer foot out of my face," Raph complained.

"I would if Don would get his arm off my shell," Leo grumbled.

"No can do Leo. Mikey has to roll off my legs first," Don answered.

Mikey snickered. "And I'm being weight down by _Raph's _heavy shell."

"Mikey…" Raph muttered.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Shut up."

Mikey tugged at the lights from his prone position on the floor. He tried to roll off of Don's legs, but the lights and Raph's shell were just keeping him too firmly down. This wasn't what he imagined when starting out to do these lights with his bros. The lights should have been done by now. Didn't they only have three hours? And now they had used up two before their guests would arrive. They had to hurry…

_Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop. We can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late. _

"Would you like some assistance my sons?" Splinter asked gently, his cane tapping against the ground as he made his way towards his sons.

"Yes Sensei," four voices answered bleakly.

Splinter chuckled and began unwinding the strands holding them together. It wasn't too long before Leo was partially untangled, his foot falling from Raph's face. Raph was freed from the hold of the Christmas lights, unpinning Mikey from the ground. Mikey was freed next, rolling off of Don's legs as he stood. Don was pried off next, the strands falling from around him as Splinter worked. Mikey and Raph soon joined in, helping their father to fully free Don and finally Leo. By the time they were done, the strands of lights were stretched out across the floor completely untangled.

"Well I guess we just had to get tangled to get this all untangled," Mikey laughed.

Raph let out a growl.

Mikey made and 'eeep' noise and jumped behind Leo.

"Our guests will be arriving within the hour," Splinter informed them. "Leonardo, Donatello, I would suggest finishing to get the food and table ready. Michelangelo, Raphael, please finish the lights."

"Yes sensei," four voices answered.

This would be easy. Mikey eyed the Christmas lights as the others disappeared into the kitchen. The lights were all untangled, ready to be hung. It was almost time. For the dinner, the gift exchanges, and the togetherness of their friends and family.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast. _

Mikey turned his eyes back to Raph, a thought forming. "Hey Raph, I've got an idea."

"What's that shell fer brains? We don't have time."

He slipped to Raph's side and whispered in his ear.

Raph was silent before he finally nodded. "That's actually a good idea. Come on then, let's do this."

Together the two brothers started and finished hanging the Christmas lights around not only the living area, but most of the lair as well. Mikey was surprised by the amount of the lights. He had thought it was a lot when they were all tangled up in it, but it was just enough. And it was almost time to turn on the lights too. But they would wait for the guests to arrive.

_Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop. We can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late. _

A knock sounded at the door in warning before it slowly opened.

Mikey ran to it, greeting a hoard of their friends behind the door. Leatherhead, Professor Honeycutt, the homeless professor, two buddies of the homeless professor's, and Angel, each one blindfolded except for Leahterhead and Honeycutt. The group was led by none other than April and Casey. "Welcome to the party!" Mikey greeted, grinning widely.

Chuckles echoed as the blindfolds were removed, greeting starting.

A light burst from behind him as the air crackled. A portal formed, four figures stepping out of it. One tall Damiyo and his son, one furry rabbit, and one thick skinned rhino.

"Hey guys," Raph greeted, coming over to the large group forming in their home.

The greetings being exchanged brought Splinter, Leo, and Don from the kitchen where more hellos were said.

With that out of the way, Mikey cleared his throat. Silence quickly ensued. "Raph and I wanted to show you all something before we get to the delicious dinner."

Chuckles swirled around the room, though Mikey knew they knew the dinner would be just as good as he was saying.

"Raphie?"

Raph merely turned around, a ghost of a scowl on his face before it was gone, replaced by rare amusement in his eyes.

The lights dimmed for a brief moment before more lights came on. Though these emanated from strings, strands strung everywhere. Hanging above the TVs was one special phrase.

Merry Christmas!

The applause started, agreements ringing out as each one wished the other a Merry Christmas.

Mikey beamed as the group moved towards the dinner table. It was here. Christmas Eve was here. The fun was beginning. And there was more fun to be hand tomorrow on Christmas Day.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near. Time for toys and time for cheer. We've been good, but we can't last. Hurry Christmas, hurry fast._

_Want a plane that loops the loop. Me, I want a hula hoop. We can hardly stand the wait. Please Christmas, don't be late. _


End file.
